1. Field
The present disclosure relates to separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a rechargeable lithium battery having a higher capacity and a slim size is desired, due to a rapid propagation of tablet computers and smart phones.
Accordingly, an aluminum laminate film is commonly used as an external material for a rechargeable lithium battery since the battery size may be more freely designed.
However, the aluminum laminate film has low rigidity, and thus it can be difficult to improve the rigidity of a rechargeable battery when using the same as an external material.